Corazón Oxidado
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: Dos jóvenes con un amor tan fuerte que se dan cuenta de que son nada el uno sin el otro. El fruto de ese amor, la banda Horo y horipaldis, se destruye por la su separación. ¿Acaso sus corazón se oxidarán lo suficiente como para no seguir adelante? ¿O realmente se podrán perdonar? Song-fic, yaoi


**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei; la canción tampoco es mío, pertenece al grupo Fito y Fitipaldis, se llama "Corazón Oxidado", si es que no me equivoco.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna, esta es una historia ATP (Apta para Todo Público)

 **Aclaraciones:** Lo que está en _kursiva_ es sólo la letra de la canción y una que otra frase o palabra.

 **Extras:** \- - -

– – –

 _ **Prólogo**_

A veces la música es algo que trasmite mucho más de lo uno piensa. Las letras son escritas con el alma del escritor, en cada una de las palabras que se plasman están presentes los pensamientos, los deseos, los sueños, las emociones del autor. A veces pensamos que las letras son banales, son simplemente un esbozo para la obtención de un lucro, nos olvidamos de que los seres humanos son cuerpo y alma y reducimos, simplificando a la realidad, al cuerpo bruto de un ser. Nuestra simple manera de ver las cosas nos lleva al materialismo, a ver las formas de arte como lo que son, no lo que trasmiten ni más allá de lo que se ve o escucha. Las emociones son olvidadas, nos hemos olvidado como sentir.

Pero él no quería olvidar como sentir, no quería dejar en el olvido la verdadera esencia de la música y decidió tomar en sus manos, junto con sus demás amigos, este asunto. Así fue como nació esa banda que ahora se estaba haciendo popular dentro de la ciudad, una banda con un nombre muy llamativo y que la hacía sonar más graciosa de lo que verdaderamente es su música. "Horo y Horipaldis" es una banda que fue creada por Horokeu Usui, a quien le llamaban Horo Horo como apodo, quien cantaba y además hacia el acompañamiento con la guitarra; sus integrantes eran amigos del mismo muchacho, ellos eran: Yoh Asakura, el bajista; Hao Asakura, el guitarrista que realiza el punteo; Liserg Diethel, el tecladista; Anna Kyouyama, la saxofonista; y finalmente, Chocolove McDonell, en la batería. Sin embargo, éste último había sido incorporado recientemente, y es que el anterior baterista era Ren Tao, el novio del cantante, pero a razón de una gran pelea decidió abandonar la banda.

Ren Tao y Horo Horo se conocían desde la secundaria, atravesaron todas las etapas desde la aceptación de su homosexualidad, hasta la separación de sus padres, lo que los volvió muy unidos. Cuando salieron de la secundaria, decidieron hacer oficial su romance pese a todas las miradas de mal gusto. Con todo el amor que se tenían, resolvieron cumplir con el sueño de Horokeu, buscado y reclutando músicos que con el tiempo se tornaron buenos amigos. La música de Horo y Horipaldis oscilaba entre el blues, el rock and roll, el jazz, etc. Básicamente entre todos usaban la creatividad para hacer verdadero arte o lo que ellos consideraban arte.

El éxito de la banda fue subiendo de a poco, comenzando en los bares más pequeños y en fiestas de cumpleaños de los familiares de los miembros de la banda. En algunos de esos lugares les daban una paga, por ejemplo en las fiestas de la familia Tao, en otros iban prácticamente gratis, mas no les importaba. Entre la diversión que les provocaba subir a un escenario y tocar, la emoción del aplauso de la gente y las ganas de salir de fiesta les bastaba como paga. Sin embargo, con perseverancia y unión lograron ir subiendo en las escalas, ir subiendo en los niveles de lugares donde se presentaban. Llegaron a punto de tocar y llenar teatros medianos, de esos que había en su ciudad, y así fue como conocieron a Jeanne Ironmaiden, una muchacha albina que se hizo fan de la banda gracias a Hao Asakura. La realidad es que ella se ofreció para ser una suerte de manager o agente de prensa de Horo y Horipaldis.

Todo iba viento en popa, la marea estaba a su favor desde hacía varios años y la banda iba mejorando cada vez más. Más armónica, más completa, más unida, más perfecta… esos eran Horo y Horipaldis. El sueño de Horo Horo se estaba cumpliendo, para la felicidad de éste, y sus ilusiones se habían hecho realidad, no sólo compartía tiempo y un departamento con su novio y compañero, sino que había ganado la amistad de mucha gente y el reconocimiento de su música; no podía esperar a que las cosas siguieran cambiando y mejorando. Mas la banda no sólo le había traído grandes bendiciones a Horo y Ren, sino que había hecho que otros amores florecieran, como el de Hao con Jeanne o Yoh con Anna, parejas tan disparejas que se explica que tengan una conexión tan importante.

Si… todo iba perfecto. Hasta que el tiempo los llevó a una pelea que no sólo perjudicó la relación más sólida, la que nadie hubiera pensado que se disolvería. Y con esa rotura es que la banda decayó. La tristeza del cantante y líder de la banda arrastró a la banda hacia el abismo, perdiendo considerable público y causando muchos interrogantes sobre el bienestar del joven. El nuevo baterista no lograba hacer repuntar la banda, no logró elevar el ánimo caído del impulsor de Horo y Horipaldis. La banda había muerto junto con el amor que Ren y Horokeu se profesaban.

 _ **Corazón Oxidado**_

La gente corre por las calles, evidentemente a ninguna de ellas le parece buena idea seguir en ellas a causa de la gran tormenta que se estaba desatando en la ciudad. Los negocios permanecían abiertos, pues es la gran ciudad, y una simple lluvia a las 08:00 p.m. no iba a hacer que los empleados salieran más temprano de su trabajo. Para algunas personas podía tornarse como algo natural, como por ejemplo los turistas que andaban de visita, pero para los lugareños las cosas eran extrañas.

Tanta personas corría, tantas personas estaban tan pendientes de sus quehaceres diarios, de sus responsabilidades, de su propia vida, que ninguna de ellas se había percatado de un único ser que caminaba casi calmadamente por las calles lluviosas de la ciudad. Sus ojos se centraban en el suelo, su vista estaba perdida en algún pensamiento en la profundidad de su cabeza. Un paraguas le cubría a medias, la dejadez que el joven poseía denotaba la falta de energía que su cuerpo poseía. Había salido hacía un par de horas del trabajo en las oficinas de la empresa de su familia, ganaba mucho dinero teniendo ese puesto, pero ni la mayor cantidad de dinero del mundo podría hacerlo sonreír de nuevo.

Mientras daba pasos lentos su mente divagaba por los recuerdos, en aquellos momentos donde su vida había sido lo más parecida a perfecta, donde tenía amigos fieles, dinero suficiente como para no preocuparse de más y un novio al que amaba y viceversa. _Él_ … él era el ser que había encontrado para toda la vida, una gran sonrisa, alegre, divertido, un idiota estúpido, pobre y sin un hogar estable, extranjero y discriminado por su sociedad. Sí, el ser perfecto únicamente a sus ojos. Su amigo de secundaria, cantante, guitarrista, un hombre soñador y listo para ser feliz. Todo lo que habían tenido, todo lo que habían logrado, con el esfuerzo, con el trabajo día a día, el regar la planta del amor todos los días, con detalles, con compañerismo; todo se disolvió. Todo se disolvió en sólo dos segundos.

Dos segundos, eso fue lo que le tomó a la vida arrebatarle el castillo, la fortaleza sólida e impenetrable, que ambos habían construido. ¿Por qué la confianza cuesta tanto conseguirla y dos segundos derrumbarla? ¿Tanta es la desconfianza del ser humano en otro ser, especialmente un ser humano? ¿O será que acaso el hombre realmente es el lobo del hombre, lo que nos lleva a temer y desconfiar del otro a ese punto tan extremo? No lo sabría, no lo iba a saber jamás. Su cabeza volaba por todas las respuestas posibles y las probables, olvidándose por unos momentos de la realidad en la que estaba sumergido. No comprendía porqué su mente se esforzaba en encontrar respuestas que no lastimaran su ya pequeño corazón, que sólo había latido cuando ese muchacho idiota llegó a su vida, si todas las respuestas lógicas y coherentes le destrozaban. La realidad era cruda, pero por alguna razón su interior se negaba a aceptarla.

Por su cabeza sólo pasa la imagen de sus labios unidos a los de alguien más, pero no sólo eso era lo impactante, ese alguien más era una mujer. Él nunca tuvo la oportunidad, su esfuerzo nunca fue suficiente para él, su amor lo traicionó en ese mismo momento, destrozó su corazón, tan pequeño y frío, en mil pedazos.

Aunque quisiera contener las lágrimas al recordar esa imagen, aunque quisiera llorar abiertamente, no podría hacerlo, pues desde que ocurrió eso no volvió a llorar. No ha llorado en ningún momento desde que su relación se hizo añicos. No encontró que valiera la pena llorar, su corazón no logró conectarse con su mente y que su cuerpo exteriorizara su dolor. Simplemente se alejó, se alejó de ese joven que le había dado la mayor felicidad del mundo y que ahora le daba la mayor tristeza del mundo. Mas no podía negar el halo de tristeza que le había traído aparejado el alejamiento, no podría negar que su esencia ya no era la misma que antes, no podía decir que estaba bien cuando hacía seis meses que estaba mal, y lo peor es que ya casi eran siete meses y él lo sabía.

Hacía siete meses que no lo veía, y tampoco ha conocido noticias nuevas de la banda que con tanto cariño y esfuerzo lograron construir y sobrellevar. Sólo esperaba que los demás estuviesen bien, que no lo extrañaran y hayan conseguido un nuevo baterista, y si era mejor que él mucho mejor para su conciencia. Recordaba que él mismo les recomendó uno, Chocolove McDonell pero esperaba que el muchacho hubiera aceptado. Muy inexperto pero con mucho talento, era el sujeto perfecto para tomar su lugar.

Suspiró. Un choque en su hombre le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Un hombre lo había golpeado en medio de su carrera contra el agua. En ese momento cayó en cuenta de que estaba caminando muy despacio en la lluvia, se estaba mojando y se iba a enfermar si no hacía algo pronto para secarse o al menos dejar de mojarse. Entonces lo primero que hizo fue acomodar el paraguas, para que le cubriera bien el cuerpo. Acto seguido se paró en una esquina e hizo detener a un taxi, con su dinero no le sería nada de caro un taxi hasta su hogar.

— ¿Hacia dónde joven? —preguntó el taxista.

—A la mansión Tao —respondió Ren con seriedad y el chofer aceleró. Fue un viaje silencioso en donde el muchacho se sumió en la observación a través de la ventana.

 _Todo se derrumba y es tan fácil,_ _  
_ _todos mis castillos son de arena_ _._

 _Una más, otra más, una tercera por favor, señor mozo no lo deje solo… No lo deje con su mente que lo llena de remordimiento, no lo abandone que ya él mismo se está abandonando a su propia suerte y a su propia vida. Déjelo señor mozo, déjelo seguir bebiendo por favor, que es lo único que tiene en este momento. Es lo único que lo llena, por favor no le quite la botella, no ha bebido suficiente. No, no… ¡no lo haga! Ya lo hizo, gracias por nada._

Un bar de mala muerte, lleno de personas con problemas en sus vidas o simples jóvenes con poco dinero que van buscando pasar un buen momento, y si consiguen compañía será mucho mejor para ellos. Afuera está cayendo una lluvia torrencial que impide que la diversión nocturna se lleve a cabo con normalidad. En general a las personas no les divierte salir con lluvia, no están acostumbradas a eso ni a los paraguas, es algo que les resulta sumamente incómodo.

Pero dentro de ese bar hay un chico que no tiene mucho "miedo" de la lluvia, para él ese clima le recuerda a su tierra natal, a su amado y a veces extrañado Hokkaido. El clima húmedo le gusta, aunque en su tierra haga mucho más frío. Toda su familia es de allá, todo su corazón está en esta ciudad, o al menos estaba. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar el único vaso semi-lleno que poseía entre sus manos. A veces pensaba que su reflejo en el sake no era más que fruto de su imaginación, pero no lo comprendía. Pensaba que quizá había tomado demasiado, porque de repente en el reflejo del vaso veía los ojos dorados tan conocidos para él. Se asustaba de su locura, pero se entristecía de sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué destruir de esa manera algo tan hermoso? ¿Por qué destruyó su sueño, el que tanto había soñado, todas las noches, todos los días? Desde pequeño, su sueño fue eso mismo, desde niño él quería dedicarse a la música, tener amigos, tener a un compañero de vida –que no estaba seguro de si debía ser un compañero o una compañera hasta su adolescencia–. Lo había conseguido, finalmente estaba cumpliendo su sueño con la ayuda de todos sus conocidos y seres queridos.

Él estuvo a su lado cuando nadie le creía capaz de hacer algo tan grande para su vida, él confió y creyó en su persona. Le debía la esperanza, le debía el deseo de superación que había tenido cuando llegó a esa ciudad tan desconocida como lo es Tokio. Siendo ese adolescente sin dinero, siendo un don nadie becado por sus altas calificación en lengua e idioma, él le abrió sus brazos y le hizo su amigo. Le brindó un abrigo, comida, un techo estable, y más que nada le abrió su corazón que estaba lleno de deseos y esperanzas que había perdido en el corto tiempo de hablar con la gente ya mayor de edad.

En esos momentos no comprendía como las personas podían llegar a adultas sin sueños ni esperanzas ni deseos de una vida feliz, pero en los momentos que estaba viviendo ahora comprendía lo que les pasaba a esas personas. Los errores, los errores tan graves que una persona comete a lo largo de su vida, repercuten en las energías, en los deseos y las ganas de continuar luchando. Las ganas de seguir fueron destruidas por su propio error.

No recuerda porqué lo hizo, no sabe qué se le pasó por la cabeza. Lo tenía, tenía la banda tan deseada y soñada, tenían éxito, por fin hacían la música que él mismo consideraba arte, hacían arte y él estaba feliz. Lo tenía a _él_ , su compañero de vida, su confidente, su amigo, su más grande amor. Pero vio la tentación, los labios de esa mujer dulce, tan linda como la misma rosa roja que alguna vez regaló, encantadora, ojos tristones y sonrisa apagada, la vida la había golpeado y se le notaba en su rostro y su cuerpo flaco y pálido. La besó, le besó sus labios carmines, probando por primera y última vez esos labios ajenos y desconocidos. Sólo trasmitió ternura y ella lo miró desconcertada y sonriendo, luego lo abrazó mientras él veía como el amor de su vida salí por la puerta de ese lugar.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, no había parado de llorar en esos seis meses que se había distanciado de _él_. Ya no entendía qué podría hacer para que sus ilusiones y sueños, para que su ánimo, se elevara. Sentía en cada momento la mirada del joven en su nuca, clavando una daga inquisidora. Se sentía manchado de esa mirada, de esa acusación de esa culpa que le perseguía y le carcomía las entrañas cada vez que podía. Lloraba en cualquier lado, a toda hora y en presencia de quien fuera.

Su banda se desmoronaba poco a poco, su vida se había vuelvo apagada, su llanto interrumpía los ensayos, interrumpía los espectáculos, por lo que poca gente no los contrataba. Sus letras se habían vuelto un cántico triste de puro desosiego, una balada romántica frustrada, la sombra de un artista que había perdido completamente su chispa. _Él_ se llevó todo, se llevó lo que había ganado, pero no sólo eso es lo importante, _él_ se fue por su culpa.

— ¡Horo Horo! —una voz le gritó desde atrás y causó que el muchacho elevara la cabeza y mirara hacia adelante, su mirada aún perdida por el alcohol y sus ojos rojos por el llanto.

— ¡Te hemos buscado por todos los bares de esta calle! —le reprochó otra voz un poco más grave, pero con el mismo enojo.

— ¡Vamos rápido! ¡Tenemos un evento en treinta minutos! —comentó el extranjero con una voz calmada pero asertiva.

Ninguno de los gritos causó algo en el joven, ni Yoh, ni Hao, ni Liserg lograban moverlo de ese lugar. Pronto nadie más pudo hacer algo para moverlo de esa silla y de su vaso con sake, que lo único que reflejaba eran esos ojos dorados.

 _Todo lo que sueño es tan frágil_ _,_ _  
_ _todo lo que bebo es tu ausencia_ _._

Se volteaba una y otra y otra vez, daba tantas vueltas como su mente las había dado en todo ese tiempo, la cama le parecía un corto trecho para girar en esa larga noche. No era tarde, mas había decidido acostarse temprano por la amplia soledad que encontraba en esos lúgubres pasillos tan fríos como debió ser su corazón.

Llegó empapado, su madre no estaba y su padre tampoco ellos casi nunca se iban a esa mansión justamente porque les parecía que era mejor quedarse cerca de las principales sucursales de su empresa. Ren prefirió quedarse en ese lugar, que le traía tantos recuerdos que no eran necesarios nombrar. Sus fotos, sus vivencias, sus vidas en ese tramo que habían elegido para estar juntos, todo estaba allí… en ese lugar… en esa mansión tan gigantesca y ahora solitaria. Llena de gente que no conoce, llena de servidumbre que no le interesa en lo más mínimo, sólo le importa que estén allí. El muy idiota le había convencido de no despedirlos por no dejar a muchas familias sin una fuente de ingresos necesaria para subsistir. ¿Quién se pensó él para darle órdenes? Fácil, se pensó su pareja para toda la vida.

Decidió desistir de esos recuerdos y de esos pensamientos, no podía simplemente quedarse dando vueltas en la cama corriendo el riesgo de destrozar lo poco de corazón que le quedaba. Se levantó, apenas se colocó una bata por si algún sirviente se levantaba por las noches, y fue hasta la cocina. Tomó de la heladera una caja de leche y bebió directamente de la misma, eso siempre le había calmado la ansiedad que le provocaba a veces tener noches sin dormir. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que esta vez no hacía efecto, fue por ello que decidió rendirse a la resignación. No iba a dejar de pensar en él en esta noche, o al menos eso es lo que parecía que quería hacer su mente. Pero no, ella no le ganaría.

Sólo regresó a su habitación, marcó un número ya registrado y llamó, habló, llegaron a un acuerdo y en cuestión de un par de minutos, que le dieron tiempo de lavarse la cara y ordenar medianamente el comedor y la habitación, que ellas estaban allí. Las tres eran sus compañeras perfectas, ellas habían sido sus mejores amigas en épocas de soltería, antes de ser novio del idiota. Tal vez aún no se definía sexualmente, pero la verdad es que sentía que necesitaba de esas tres brujas en ese mismo momento.

Pasaron a la habitación y las cosas comenzaron casi de manera rutinaria, por más que las mujeres fueran expertas, por más que hicieran su mayor y mejor esfuerzo en dejar satisfecho a su cliente y amigo había algo que se los impedía, mas no eran ellas, era él. El acto carnal se llevó a cabo como una mera muestra de placer casi teatral, casi una pantomima de lo que debería ser la pasión más salvaje como lo es no sólo un trío, sino un cuarteto. Tener a tres mujeres hermosas, expertas, prostitutas tan buenas que cobraban fortunas y no poder disfrutar de ellas era lo frustrante.

¿Será que acaso su corazón se hubiera congelado a tal punto de no sentir ni el fuego de la pasión? ¿Será que su llama se había apagado tan repentinamente? Él, Ren Tao, siempre el ser imponente en la cama con cualquier mujer, dominante, impulsivo, impetuoso, insaciable e incansable estaba ahora en medio de un orgía donde los cuerpos desnudos danzaban al unísono, las manos se contoneaban en los cuerpos ajenos en un baile casi silencioso, los leves gemidos se acompañaban para formar la melodía perfecta, pero él seguía estando en otro lado. Su cabeza aún viajaba por unos cabellos celestes y negros y unos ojos oscuros como la noche, tan profundos como la misma que siempre lo observaban con atención.

Tres, sí, fueron tres veces en total las que eyaculó, pero aunque hubiera quedado tan cansado como le era posible sus compañeras tenían miradas muy extrañas. No porque lo hubieran pasado muy mal, sino porque apreciaban que el muchacho no lo había disfrutado como quería. Se sentían frustradas, pero la noche era joven algunas de ellas debían marcharse.

—Disculpa Ren, debemos irnos ahora —dijo una de las muchachas.

—Sí, Marion debe irse ahora —habló la otra refiriéndose a sí misma en tercera persona.

—Sí... Las acompañaré a la puerta. —Ren las acompañó hasta la puerta donde ya las esperaba un taxi para llevarlas a su destino. No sintió miedo de dejarlas solas, el taxista era un hombre conocido para ellas y para él y era siempre muy responsable con su trabajo. Las dejaba en buenas manos. Después de eso regresó a la habitación con la misma aura de pesadez y angustia, la misma que le impedía dormir esa noche. Ni siquiera una buena orgía había logrado mejorar su ánimo y restablecer su calma para poder dormir; apagando por fin la luz que aún quedaba encendida pero que le había llevado a apagar las demás luces que rodeaban su persona.

—Aún no lo superas, ¿verdad? —interrogó la última mujer que quedaba en su habitación, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo junto a la ventana.

—No es de tu incumbencia —le respondió con sequedad.

—Perdona por decirte una verdad que no querías escuchar —comentó la mujer algo ofendida, haciendo que el otro joven se sentara en la cama y la contemplase, hasta que por fin suspiró.

—Entiende que lo debo superar, Kanna, tarde o temprano…

—Ya han pasado ocho meses desde su rompimiento —le retrucó ella sin poder quitar su viste de un pequeño cuervo que volaba en el exterior. —Y aún conservas su foto en tu mesa de luz y el primer CD que Horo y horipaldis consiguieron en un concurso de talentos locales…

Ren suspiró, ella tenía razón. Las cosas no estaban claras como él quería hacer notar, pero sabía que en el fondo nada estaba claro, nada era seguro. Su ánimo no era el mismo, su fuego se extinguía poco a poco mientras se encerraba en el recuerdo de su amado Horokeu, al quien se negaba ver, con un _no_ rotundo. Quería llorar, deseaba llorar su ausencia como sabía que él había hecho antes, pero no podía. No quería y no podía llorar.

 _Y mi pobre corazón de hierro_ _,_ _  
_ _se me fue oxidando con las penas_ _._ _  
_ _Y es que tengo sueño y no me duermo_ _,_ _  
_ _este fuego que ya no calienta_ _._

La canción finalizó, era el ensayo más extenso y tedioso que ellos hubieran tenido, ni siquiera los primeros ensayos eran de esa manera. La chica que estaba de observadora se quedó sorprendida, pero no para bien, se quedó anonadada con la energía que emanó de esas letras, de esas palabras dichas en ese tono y de esa forma de tocar la guitarra y dirigir la banda, que tampoco podía entender cómo es que su líder se estaba comportando de esta manera. Jamás había ocurrido que la letra de una canción de Horokeu fuera tan triste y deprimente, que el sonido de su guitarra fuera tan apagado, lento, casi por costumbre, sin ningún sentimiento aparente en sus dedos al tocarla y sentirla, ¿realmente ese era el mismo joven que los había convocado para formar una banda? No parecía el mismo, sus canciones ya no trasmitían la misma chispa, ni sentimientos, ya no trasmitían nada. Una canción estéril.

"Corazón oxidado", esa era la nueva canción en la que había estado trabajando en esos días, donde la melancolía le había atacado fuertemente. Sus compañeros no podían entender, pero se habían resignado, a que el estado de ánimo de su cantante estuviera por los pisos aún después de nueve meses del rompimiento con su ex novio. Su rostro ya sin brillo, su corazón opacado por la tristeza, ya nada era como antes y veían como la banda tambaleaba.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca provenía directamente de su corazón, alguna vez había cantado que sangra todo lo que escribe, y que él escribe sólo para estar con _él_. Ahora comprendían que las palabras de esa canción siempre habían sido reales, no puede escribir algo que fuera positivo. Sus ansias de superación, sus sueños de llevar su música a la más alta gloria, todo se había desvanecido. Su inspiración también había desaparecido completamente, ya no podía escribir las mismas letras que antes, su corazón estaba tan oxidado que no le salían palabras de aliento ni siquiera hacia sí mismo.

Había ido a ese ensayo casi obligadamente, no quería volver a enfrentar las miradas de decepción de sus compañeros de banda, es por ello que simplemente se bajó del pequeño escenario de la sala de ensayos y caminó hacia el estuche de su guitarra, la guardó con velocidad y salió rápidamente antes de que alguien lo detuviera. Sí, él ya sabía que sus canciones no estaban siendo las más alegras; sí, ya sabía que la banda se estaba desmoronando; y sí, entendía que debía soltar la imagen de ese muchacho de su cabeza, pero no podía hacerlo.

El recuerdo de su error, el recuerdo del rostro de Ren, cómo lo siguió y cómo han pasado estos meses sin saber de él, sin conocer de su vida, sin verlo, lo estaban volviendo loco. No quería seguir arrastrando a sus compañeros en la decadencia musical ni en el fracaso. Mientras caminaba por esas calles desoladas, acompañado de su guitarra en el hombro, su cabeza viajaba por la decisión de desarmar la banda o al menos irse él de ella.

El amor, el amor lo estaba llevando a renunciar a sus mayores sueños, estaba haciendo que su talento decayera, estaba volviéndolo un ser frío, un ente que no siente ni trasmite sentimientos. Pero no quería que sus compañeros sufrieran las consecuencias de sus actos, de sus emociones, es por ello que no le costó demasiado comprender que esa sería la decisión correcta.

A razón de sus pensamientos y su desconsuelo regresó hacia la sala de ensayos, dispuesto a hablar con sus compañeros en la banda. Una vez que entró se encontró con todos reunidos en ronda y alcanzó a escuchar cómo cada uno de ellos exponía sus problemas y afirmaba que si las cosas no cambiaban tendría que irse del grupo, la que trataba de calmar los ánimos era Jeanne, pero Horo comprendía que todo eso era su culpa. Sus amigos se estaban peleando por su culpa, de nuevo estaba cometiendo el error de alejar a los seres que más quiere y separar a sus amigos entre sí. No se podría permitir hacer eso de nuevo.

— ¡Yo me iré de la banda! —dijo muy decidido y captando la atención de todos. Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla, luego comprendió de quién provenía y que era nada más y nada menos que la izquierda matadora de la saxofonista.

— ¡No puedes dejarnos ahora! —gritó Anna haciendo que todos le prestasen atención. —Sea como sea o por el motivo que sea, nos han contratado y en un par de semanas tenemos un evento en un bar al que no podremos faltar porque firmamos el contrato —explicó ella con su voz fría. — ¡Vamos a presentarnos en ese lugar, les guste o no!

—Pero yo no podré hacerlo, no tenemos buenos temas y… ya no quiero causar más problemas… —trató de explicarse Horo Horo.

—No nos causas ningún problema, el que tiene el mayor problema eres tú —comentó Hao señalándolo con el dedo. —Tú eres el que no supera el pasado, nuestros problemas se solucionan con separarnos o que te vayas de la banda, pero… ¿cómo conseguirás olvidar a Ren Tao?

—Yo… —intentó comenzar a decir, pero no lo consiguió. Las palabras de Hao retumbaron en su cabeza y él tenía razón. La realidad es que no tenía una solución a su problema y no le daba la cara para ir a ver a su amado de una buena vez y rogarle que le disculpe, no podía hacer eso. No tenía la confianza de hacer eso. Tras un par de minutos en que reinó el silencio.

—Haremos el evento, y después de eso puedes irte si te place hacer eso —sentención Jeanne y todos bajaron la cabeza y se marcharon, dejando solo a un consternado y confundido Horo Horo. No sabía qué iba a hacer de su vida, cómo lo superaría, o qué haría para mejorar su situación. Sus canciones eran muy vacías y no trasmitían nada, ¿qué haría?

 _Todo lo que canto es tan estéril_ _,_ _  
_ _todas las canciones son la misma_ _._

Sus ojos se concentraban en el techo, ese techo de madera desgastada del que no caía ni una gota del agua de lluvia que caía afuera. Ese día no había hecho otra cosa que ver la lluvia caer, ese día sábado que prometía ser simplemente otro día de aburrimiento, monotonía y soledad. Si bien su familia no se encontraba en casa, no tenía ganas de permanecer en ella. Aún recordaba las fechas, los días que habían pasado desde que él se fue, desde que las cosas habían acabado como acabaron. ¿Realmente había pasado ya un año de aquello y no lo podía olvidar? No, no podía ser cierto.

Fue por esa sola razón que se decidió a llamarlo; marcó su número en su celular y le pidió nuevamente un favor. Él no es más que el hombre que le consuela cuando está mal, si bien lo hace por una gran suma de dinero que el muchacho está dispuesto a pagar, al menos lo hace sentir como si realmente le importara su vida. Un acompañante, un amigo, un confidente, alguien que pudiera estar con él en días como ese sábado de amargura y soledad. La cita fue acordada para la 01:30 a.m. en el hotel que solían frecuentar ambos, uno por trabajo y otro por soledad. Una hora bastante tarde para su gusto, pero comprendía que su "amigo" tendría otros clientes antes que él; lo entendía porque él vivía de eso y era su única manera de llevar un plato de comida para él y su hermanita.

Las horas que compartieron, que fueron testigos de la pasión desenfrenada, de los gemidos y gritos de placer y quizá algo de dolor, las marcas que en sus pieles quedaron –hechas sobre las marcas que ya tenían con anterioridad, no sólo en la piel sino en el alma–… Todo un engaño. Una pequeña y casi ciento por ciento placentera mentira, una vida que ambos habían elegido y unas horas que habían decidido pasar juntos. Todo eso se redujo con una palabra.

Sentía como él lo embestí, cómo lo partía al medio, acariciando su cuello con sus labios, juntando sus pechos, sintiendo cómo las respiraciones agitadas y los gemidos no se hacían esperar, algunas salían de su boca y otros llegaban hasta sus oídos, todo era perfecto. Tanto placer, tantas emociones juntas, hubo tanto cúmulo de cosas que no pudo distinguir la realidad de su imaginación.

—Horo Horo —salió de su boca, en un tono que se confundía con un gemido mientras dejaba que su semen cubriese su estómago y algo del pecho del otro joven. Éste último se corrió dentro del preservativo que estaban utilizando, pero no pudo pasar por alto las palabras de aquel muchacho.

Cuando todo el calor se hubo enfriado dentro de esa habitación las miradas de cada uno fueron a lugares diferentes. El joven entendió que su "cliente" necesitaba algunos minutos de silencio consigo mismo, pues comprendía que ese nombre, o más bien apodo, no era más que el reflejo de su verdadero amor. Lo sabía porque varias veces le había hablado de ese muchacho, le había hablado tanto que hasta podría imaginar el rostro de aquel chico que le había roto el corazón en mil y un pedazos.

Ren no entendía lo que había pasado, a un año de haberse separado ese hombre seguía en su cabeza. Había estado con muchas personas, hombres, mujeres, orgías inclusive, pero al parecer su corazón y mente seguían prendados de su pasado amor. Tantas personas que habían pasado por su vida, tantas cosas que habían tenido que afrontar en ese tiempo y aun así no lograba sacarlo de su cabeza. Su corazón aún dolía, aún sentía como sangre brotaba de su herida con el simple roce del aire, del agua, de cualquier caricia en la cama. Sólo podía ver a su compañero recostado a su lado en la cama. Sus facciones, su mirada, su cabello… No lo podía creer.

La razón por la que disfrutaba de su compañía no era otra que la similitud con el joven de Hokkaido. Se maldijo, se maldijo una y mil veces por haber elegido a este hombre de entre todos los hombres que habían formado parte de su vida. Su corazón nuevamente se partía en dos por los recuerdos, por las pasiones y el fuerte amor que había sentido con anterioridad. No podía ser tan necio y ciego y no querer ver que efectivamente sus intentos no estaban funcionando. No estaba logrando olvidarlo, sólo sustituirlo por otra persona parecida en físico y, un poco, en carácter. Tantas personas, tanta gente, y aunque son diferentes, no logran sanar su herida, ésta sigue siendo la misma que ha tenido por un año.

—Ren, debo irme —le comentó el joven de cabello de dos tonos. Un extraño tono rojo que estaba en la parte delantera de su cabeza y un tono aún más extraño de azul en la parte posterior de la misma. Un hombre de cabellos de dos tonos, impulsivo e hiperactivo como lo es Horokeu.

—Entiendo Gakko, gracias de nuevo —le dijo extendiéndole el dinero prometido. El joven extendió su mano, mas antes de agarrar el dinero se arrepintió. Ante la mirada atónita del Tao, éste se volvió hacia su persona rechazando cualquier tipo de pago.

—Él se llama Horo Horo, ¿no? —inquirió haciendo que Ren asintiera. — ¿Qué haces conmigo que no estás con él? Evidentemente le sigues amando, y quizá él también te siga amando, pero tu maldito orgullo no te deja perdonarle un simple error como lo fue un beso. Yo soy un prostituto y sé perfectamente que un beso no significa la gran cosa, no significa amor y a veces ni siquiera deseo. —Dicho esto caminó hacia la puerta ante los ojos que lo miraban detenidamente. — ¡Ah! No voy a aceptar más tu dinero, mejor quédate mi número y llámame cuando necesites un amigo, amigo. —Luego se marchó.

Si bien no había llenado el vacía que él dejo, se sentía un poco lleno. Con un pequeño esbozo de calidez que le permitió emitir una sonrisa que fue demasiado leve para que siquiera él se diera cuenta. Un amigo. Un amigo que había conseguido sin querer y que en pocas palabras le había dicho lo que él ya sabía y no se animaba a llevar a cabo.

 _Muy pocas personas, demasiada gente_ _._ _  
_ _Diferente sangre de una misma herida_ _._

Un hermoso amanecer donde se funden los colores amarillos, anaranjados, quizá un poco de rosado o celeste, algunas nubes que se aglutinan en el firmamento y que dejan traslucir los rayos infantiles del sol. No había muchas montañas en el horizonte que contemplaba, pero le permitía recordar las montañas nevadas que recibían los primeros rayos de sol que se avecinaban en sus días de infante y pre adolescente.

Sus ojos oscuros contemplaban ese bello paisaje con halos de melancolía y con un cigarro en su mano, pero no cualquier cigarro, sino un habano que había comprado hacía un par de semanas. No fumaba ni siquiera cigarrillos comunes, pero con el pasar de ese año había probado un sinfín de drogas, tanto legales como ilegales, y tras concluir que se estaba haciendo un daño muy grande en su cuerpo, decidió dejar toda la porquería que alguna vez había pensado en ingerir. Sin embargo, sólo el gusto por los habanos no había desaparecido, y con la nostalgia que le atacaba una vez a la semana, no podía no fumar uno mirando o el amanecer o el atardecer, dependiendo de la hora a la que se fuera o volviera del trabajo.

Ese día era sábado, y había comenzado recordándole la fecha exacta de su mayor error. Hacía ya un año que no estaban juntos y hacía ya un año que no había logrado perdonarse por su equivocación. No podía hacer nada sin que ese error le persiguiese día y noche, en sus sueños y en sus pesadillas. Las personas que fueron importantes para él se habían alejado ante su actitud tan deprimente y distante, no podían entender que su corazón estaba totalmente arrepentido de lo que había hecho y la culpa le carcomía las entrañas sin importar el tiempo que pasara: el error seguía allí. Mas él no las culpaba, estando en el lugar de ellas tampoco le hubiera entendido.

Exhaló un poco de humo de su boca y se quedó mirando nuevamente el cielo. Era sábado, y no tenía que trabajar pero no había podido dormir la noche anterior, a causa de una pesadilla, por ello había decidido calmar su ansiedad con un habano y contemplando el amanecer. Esa definitivamente había sido la mejor elección. No podría volver a conciliar el sueño y después de todo, podría dormir más temprano ese día, pues no tenía planes para salir esa noche.

La única cosa que rodaba en su cabeza eran sus ojos, sus bellos ojos dorados que cuando estaban cristalinos eran capaces de derretir hasta el más helado cubo de hielo, porque era como ver llorar a una fiera. Siempre fuerte, siempre altanero, capaz de llevarse el mundo por delante, y él lo había destrozado con el simple beso de una muchacha de cabellos rosados que se lo había arrebatado como si de un robo se tratase. Fue un beso robado, sin emoción ni sentimiento alguno, que él consintió y a la vez no, pues el alcohol le había hecho mucho efecto y admitía que no sabía a la perfección lo que hacía. Sí recordaba que esos labios, que seguramente tenían algún labial con aroma y sabor frutal, se le hicieron los más amargos que él hubiera probado en su vida.

Todavía podía sentir el nudo en el estómago que se le formó cuando vio cómo su amor corría fuera del local para perderse por la vereda. Aunque él lo siguió con rapidez, su borrachera le impedía alcanzarlo, aunque lo intentaba llamar con todas sus fuerzas parecía que él no le escuchaba, fue finalmente un paso mal dado lo que lo llevó a caer al suelo y perder de vista al joven de ojos dorados a quien reconocía como su verdadero amor. Y ahora se atrevía a decir que es su verdadero, primer y único amor. Las mujeres y los hombres que se le acercaron no pudieron quitar la imagen de Ren Tao de su cabeza.

Una revoltosa lágrima rodó por su mejilla en cuanto recordaba ese horrible día que hace ya un año que pasó. La herida no sanaba, no cerraba, su corazón comenzaba a sentirse frío, metálico, oxidado, después de haber llorado tanto tiempo por su ausencia. Lo extrañaba y no había día que no se acordara de _él_ , de su presencia y de su rostro. Lo amaba demasiado como para olvidarlo en un año.

Su melancolía y depresión le había llevado a abandonar sus sueños. Su voz ya no salía con la misma calidez, ya no era el mismo hombre que había comenzado la banda. Los últimos toques habían sido un completo desastre, sus lágrimas le habían impedido seguir cantando y su voz entrecortada se destrozaba cada vez que hablaba del amor. Sus dedos tampoco eran los mismos, ahora sus manos temblaban con la sola posibilidad de verlo allí, parado, mirando como tocaban. Sus amigos comenzaron a verse perjudicados por estos actos, se vieron cada vez con menos ingresos y mayores gastos, su popularidad positiva fue bajando mientras las risas y los interrogantes aumentaban progresivamente. Las redes sociales estaban plagadas de preguntas, "¿Qué le pasa a Horo Horo?", "¿Por qué llora el cantante?", "¿Ya no hacen canciones nuevas?". No, ya no podía escribir las canciones que él acostumbraba a escribir. Ya no era el mismo de antes.

Fue por todos estos motivos que él, siendo le fundador de Horo y horipaldis, siendo la principal cara de la banda, siendo el hombre que le dio vida a ese monstruo exitoso que fueron, decidió abandonarla. Se fue de la banda hacía ya dos meses y no lograba acostumbrarse a esa vida sin música. No lograba acostumbrarse a no ir a algún ensayo, a tener que esquivar los bares y clubes nocturnos por miedo a ser reconocido fácilmente y que le interrogasen. No podía ser más el Horo Horo que había cantado en la banda más famosa de la ciudad, ahora debía ser simplemente Horokeu Usui. A veces se contentaba con tocar dentro de su habitación, un par de acordes que formaban viejas canciones propias y ajenas, que eran cortadas por el llanto en algunos momentos pero que lograba reponerse con facilidad.

No sabía qué había sido de su banda y de sus amigos, sólo sabía que estaban todos bien porque hablaba con Yoh de vez en cuando, pero evitaban tocar el tema de la banda, a ambos les molestaba hablar de ello. Le gustaba imaginar que se cambiaron el nombre y ahora eran una banda muy famosa y exitosa en otro lugar, esos chicos tienen el potencial para hacerlo. Mas su corazón ya destrozado por el amor estaba aún más hundido por la falta de sueños, de esperanzas, de alegrías en su vida, no podía seguir de esa manera tan monótona. Él no era así.

Tomó la guitarra y comenzó a tocar una suave melodía, algo melancólica como lo era su estado de ánimo en ese día, pero que finalmente había logrado tener una sonrisa en su rostro. No era la mayor y mejor sonrisa del mundo, pero era la primera que esbozaba después de meses sin poder siquiera falsear una sonrisa. Pasó el día casi completo recomponiendo esa canción, deteniéndose por lapsos cortos de tiempo. Cuando por fin la hubo terminado y ésta hubo quedado como él quería, se detuvo. Se levantó de donde estaba y tomó su celular, que al estar en silencio no le había molestado en todo el día.

"Tenemos un evento en un bar, pero sólo nos aceptan si tú cantas Horo. Por favor… regresa sólo por esa noche! Te necesitamos amigo!" era un mensaje de texto de la mismísima Jeanne, y seguido de él habían varios mensajes de los demás integrantes de la banda. No lo tomó como algo malo, ni como una ofensa. La verdad es que quería regresar y sentirse vivo una vez más, aunque las lágrimas nublasen su visión, aunque sus dedos se entumezcan y aunque su voz se quiebre, él quería regresar a tocar.

"Lo haré, fijemos fecha y lugar de ensayo" esa fue su respuesta tardía.

 _Y mi pobre corazón de hierro,_ _  
_ _se me fue oxidando con las penas_ _._ _  
_ _Y es que tengo sueño y no me duermo_ _,_ _  
_ _este fuego que ya no calienta._

El corazón le latía a mil por hora, los nervios le carcomían por dentro y su respiración se agitaba por momentos. Hacía demasiado que no se subía a un escenario, y aunque éste no fuera el más grande de los escenarios, le producían esas sensaciones. Mientras armaban los equipos de sonido y colocaban los instrumentos, sus compañeros reían y se distraían entre ellos, no pasó ni dos segundos para que él se les uniera en las risas y chistes. Entre todos lograban quitarse los nervios y relajarse como para que los temas salieran perfectamente.

Una vez acabada la colocación de instrumentos y equipos, pudieron relajarse un poco, bebiendo una cerveza en el mismo bar. La casa los había invitado a tomar una bebida, pues las entradas que habían vendido anticipadas habían sido muchas, y no querían ni imaginarse la cantidad de gente que ingresarían al local al saber que van a tocar allí nada más y nada menos que Horo y horipaldis, con el auténtico Horo Horo.

Sin embargo, pese a que las cosas parecían calmadas y al sonido del saxo de Anna, con un sonido tan armónico y hermoso que logró hacer que todos le prestasen atención, la mente de Horokeu estaba intranquila. Sí, tenía lista su canción, tenía lista la letra de la canción, la habían ensayado y había salido perfectamente, pero una cosa era en el ensayo y otra muy distinta en el escenario. Deseaba no echarlo a perder, deseaba que su pequeño corazón no le dictara el llanto a su cuerpo, puesto que con él se alejaba su voz. Pero estaba decidido a que eso no pasarían, quería superar de una buena vez la relación fallida con el muchacho Tao, no toleraba más no dormir por las noches, ni tener su recuerdo a flor de piel ni pensar en los momentos hermosos que pasaron juntos, ni los años… No, no más recuerdos, no más Ren Tao.

La única manera de superarlo, o al menos la manera que él pensaba que podría lograrlo, era cantado y tocando la guitarra. Lograr no llorar, lograr terminar el concierto por más pequeño que fuera. No podía quedarse sin poder volver a subir a un escenario y ser él mismo, no podía permitir que alguien más se llevara algo tan valioso consigo, algo que le pertenecía totalmente, su esencia. Ren no se lo podía haber llevado. Aunque le amara, aunque su corazón aún latiera por él, aunque con su sólo pensamiento las lágrimas afloraran en sus ojos y corrieran por sus mejillas, él debía superarlo. O al menos eso mismo iba a intentar.

Esa noche iba a brillar, iba a volver a ser la estrella que siempre había sido. La determinación que poseía iba a ayudarle a subirse al escenario, con su guitarra en mano y esbozar una sonrisa frente al público para comenzar a cantar sus clásicas canciones. Sin embargo, con el pasar de las melodías, acompañado de su banda tan fiel como habían podido serlo, su voz se quebraba y se recuperaba a los pocos segundos. Sentía que caminaba al borde del abismo, pero no podía dejarse caer. Él iba a terminar ese recital y lo iban a aplaudir cueste lo que cueste.

Fue en la última canción, en aquella que le había escrito a _él_ , o al menos, pensando en _él_ , al momento que aceptó hacer el concierto. "Corazón oxidado", con esa canción su voz desde el comienzo fue quebradiza y gastada, triste, melancólica, sentía que no podría lograrlo y hubo inclusive un momento en el que dejó de cantar y comenzó a llorar…

 _Mi pobre corazón oxidado_ _._ _  
_ _Mi pobre corazón encogido_ _._

Decidió salir a caminar esa noche, no tenía un rumbo fijo, no deseaba llegar a ningún lugar en específico, pero aun así quería ir a algún lugar, al lugar al que perteneciera su corazón que en ese momento estaba distraído y pensativo. Los encuentros sexuales ya no lo llenaban, las relaciones que había intentado se desvanecieron con el pasar de los pocos meses, ni siquiera había logrado entablar algo profundo con alguien. Y el último encuentro con Gakko le había hecho entender el porqué de esas cosas. Aún lo extrañaba, a _él_ , al idiota, a Horo Horo.

Lo había intentado encontrar, lo había buscado por muchos lugares, pero inclusive en la sala de ensayo le dijeron que no sabían dónde estaban, pero que la banda ya no contrataba más esa sala. No encontró a la banda, quizá hubieran cambiado de nombre. Intentó yendo a su casa como última opción, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se había mudado de departamento a uno que no sabía dónde estaba. ¿No lo volvería a ver nunca más? No podía ser que las cosas terminasen de esa manera, pero parecía que debería de resignarse a las consecuencias de los mismos actos de Horokeu. Con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que perdonaba esa acción, que perdonaba ese error que él había cometido hacía ya más de un año. Mas no lograba encontrarlo para hablarle, internet se lo impedía también, no quería decirle algo tan importante por una red social. Quería verlo.

Aún no se resignaba a la idea de no volverlo a ver, pero sus deseos y esperanzas habían disminuido considerablemente. Su corazón aún estaba dolido, pero sentía que lo había perdonado al fin y al cabo, sólo quería decírselo en la cara y con una sonrisa, decírselo sinceramente como debía ser. Suspiró en la esquina de una calle, estaba algo deprimido después de tantos intentos fallidos, cuando escuchó una voz, _su_ voz. Elevó la cabeza que había dejado gacha, ante la falta de iniciativa y de dirección. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su corazón comenzó a latir a mil. Corrió siguiendo la voz, siguiendo el sonido de esa voz apagada que aún se podía distinguir del resto de voces. No poseía la misma chispa, no parecía ser alegre o siquiera comunicar algo positivo, pero cantaba con grandes sentimientos, cantaba con el corazón, y la melancolía y la tristeza era lo que había en ese corazón. No podía haberse equivocado, debía ser _él_.

Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos y sus ojos dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas mientras contemplaba el lugar del cual provenía el sonido. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tenía ganas de saltar de alegría. Inclusive su música era inconfundible, esa forma de tocar el saxo era lo que más resaltaba en esa banda, junto con la voz melodiosa y que aún le parecía única. Sus deseos se habían cumplido y sus esperanzas no fueron en vano.

— ¡Te encontré! —exclamó frente al cartel del bar que rezaba "Hoy Horo y horipaldis, ¡el regreso!".

 _Mi pobre corazón todo el daño_ _._ _  
_ _Mi pobre corazón todo lo bueno vivido_ _._ _  
_ _Mi pobre corazón lo más malo_ _._

Cuando por fin pudo ingresar en ese lugar abarrotado de gente se quedó mirando el escenario, ahí estaba él, con su guitarra y sus ojos cerrados, como siempre cantaba. Con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, con su corazón expuesto al juzgamiento de toda la gente, expuesto para que sus fans comprendan que la música debe salir del alma, no del bolsillo. Todos no habían cambiado en nada, seguían siendo los mismos y trasmitiendo lo mismo: hermandad. Inclusive el baterista, bastante mediocre a su juicio, parecía totalmente integrado a la banda.

No, definitivamente no habían cambiado su estilo, lo que había cambiado eran los sentimientos del cantante. Sus emociones eran tristes, deprimidas, bajas, profundamente oscuras y con un cargo de melancolía y pesar muy grande. En sus letras y en el tono de su voz había quedado un lamento vago que denotaba la soledad y la pena de un alma que estaba ya maltrecha de tanto que había sufrido. En ese momento pudo ver como la separación no sólo lo había afectado tan gravemente a él, sino a Horo también. Lo terminó de perdonar en ese preciso instante.

Con el pasar de la canción, pudo ver cómo una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla del joven, en la última canción, "Corazón oxidado". Se sobresaltó y se preocupó, nunca lo había visto desplomarse, menos en el escenario. Escuchó su voz quebrarse y vio cómo su cabeza volteaba hacia un costado, evitando que el público viera completamente el mar de lágrimas que se había formado en sus ojos. Los miembros de la banda se desconcertaron, sin saber si seguir tocando o parar todo en seco, estaban desconcertados y casi desesperados ante la situación.

— ¡Vamos Horo Horo! —gritó con la suficiente fuerza como para que su grito se destacara de entre la multitud, no podía dejar que su amor se derrumbara en el escenario. Quería hacer algo y logró que muchas demás personas comenzaran a gritar palabras de aliento, hecho que hizo que Horo elevara la cabeza y, entre lágrimas, esbozara una sonrisa, y continuara cantando. Pero él sentía que sus ojos lo miraban.

 _Mi pobre corazón lo divino,_ _  
_ _lo valiente, lo cobarde,_ _  
_ _lo esperado, mi virtud y mi defecto,_ _  
_ _mi barranco y mi camino_ _._

Había hecho lo posible por seguir cantando, pero los recuerdos y la pesadez de sus palabras eran muchas, su voz no podía soportar seguir con ese canto lamentable que se estaba desarrollando en medio del escenario. Los dedos se le acalambraban en las cuerdas de la guitarra, mientras las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y caían en sus manos o en la guitarra. Se estaba rindiendo, no podía seguir con el evento, no podía seguir con su canción. Aún no lo había superado y deseaba que todo terminase en ese preciso momento. Se iba a resignar a no volver ni a tocar ni a cantar nunca más.

Todo ello pasaba por su mente hasta que una voz le llamó la atención. Una voz de aliento, de esperanza en que podría seguir cantando, de que continuara; a esa voz se le sumó el coro de todo el público presente y de, inclusive, los dueños del local. Un batallón de gente gritándole palabras de aliento y de ánimo, un gran coro que le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y que le permitió continuar tocado el instrumento y que su voz se volviera más armoniosa. Pero no sólo fue el escuchar y ver tanta gente que le animaba lo que logró que siguiera, sino la primera voz que se destacó de todas las demás.

La reconoció inclusive entre todo ese barullo, no podía haberse olvidado completamente de esa voz entre varonil y armoniosa, un canto de pájaros para sus oídos, una melodía que le devolvió el alma al cuerpo, que le devolvió las ganas de seguir. Era Ren Tao, no podía estar completamente equivocado. Lo buscó por todo el público, entre toda la gente que había entrado mientras cantaba la canción sabiendo que _él_ lo estaba escuchando. Sabía que estaba entre el público, pero quería encontrarlo, tenía que encontrarlo. Y, como buen persistente, terco y testarudo, lo logró.

Encontrar a su verdadero amor, ese amor que no había podido olvidar, fue como si los colores regresaran a su vista y le pintaran nuevamente su mundo gris. Ver de nuevo esos ojos dorados mirándolo fijamente y con preocupación fue lo que le permitió continuar, ahora mirándolo y cantándole a él. Buscando que con ese canto logre perdonar su tan enorme error y que le vuelva a ver con los mismos ojos que antes. Pero las cosas fueron inclusive más bellas a sus ojos cuando vio que una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Ren. No había cambiado en nada en ese año que había transcurrido, seguía siendo igual de hermoso, igual de enojón e igual de orgulloso. Sin embargo, con ver como se acercaba al escenario, esquivando a la gente, empujando e insultando a otros tantos, hizo que cantara con más alegría y que no apartara la vista de ese joven que se esforzó por llegar junto al escenario y verlo tan fijamente como él le miraba.

 _Mi pobre corazón no importa que sea pequeño_ _._ _  
_ _Mi pobre corazón siempre te echa de menos_ _._ _  
_ _Mi pobre corazón que no le caben ya las penas_ _._ _  
_ _Siempre que me duele me lo llevo de verbena_ _._

Sin pensarlo, fue una simple reacción involuntaria, tomó el micrófono y lo sacó del pie donde estaba incrustado, y con el micrófono en mano se desplazó por el escenario. Parecía nuevamente el Horo Horo que era al comienzo de la banda. La chispa de sus ojos, la alegría de su voz, la frescura de su andar, cómo el escenario le parecía lo más natural y estaba lo más cómodo, tanto como si estuviera en su casa.

Por la mente de Ren pasaban los innumerables conciertos que le había brindado a solas, en la habitación, con una guitarra y con sólo su presencia. Las veces que se había despertado y lo había escuchado tararear desde la cocina, cómo a veces lo despertaba con el sonido apacible de la guitarra. Esos detalles que él solía hacerle, esas sonrisas que le sacaba, esas canciones que le dedicaba con toda la dulzura y el amor que le podía profesar. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar esas cosas? ¿Cómo había dejado que el rencor lo cegara y lo alejara de alguien que le había hecho muy feliz? No, no podía seguir siendo tan altanero.

Horo Horo cantaba y reía en el escenario, como si de un pavo real cortejando a su enamorada se tratase, él no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Hizo un par de monerías, buscando y logrando sacarle una pequeña risa; rió él mismo entre los acordes de la canción y, dejando de lado la guitarra, comenzó a acercarse al borde del escenario. La banda también parecía más animada, inclusive Anna tocaba con todo su entusiasmo y su novio le secundaba con las notas. Se podía ver en una esquina a Jeanne moverse al compás del sonido y disfrutar del show. El ánimo en ese lugar había cambiado completamente, era la magia Usui.

 _Mi pobre corazón que me mantiene con vida_ _._ _  
_ _Mi pobre corazón siempre la luz encendida_ _._ _  
_ _Mi pobre corazón que a veces quiere salir_ _._ _  
_ _Mi pobre corazón que está enganchado al speed._

La voz de Horo iba en aumento mientras más se acercaba a la orilla del escenario, mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en los de Ren. Ambos no se apartaban los ojos de encima, se entremezclaban y se contemplaban con tanta admiración, como si cada uno quisiera ver en el otro lo más bello del universo. Los ojos de ambos reflejaban muchas más emociones de las que se podrían describir en palabras, tanto así que no podían resistir la distancia que los separaba.

Así fue que Horokeu dio un salto y bajó del escenario ante la mirada atónita y sorprendida de todos, inclusive los de la banda. Ellos nunca habían visto al muchacho hacer eso, mucho menos acercarse de esa manera a una de las personas del público. Lo que los dejó tranquilos fue el hecho de ver que a quien se acercaba era a Ren Tao. Eso explicó completamente el cambio de humor del muchacho en el escenario. Su alegría había vuelto en cuanto lo vio parado allí, mirando le concierto que estaban brindando.

Los ojos del Tao se fijaban en los del Usui, mientras ambos se acercaban lentamente con el sonido de la música de fondo y con la gente que contemplaba alrededor. Un poco de rubor se dispersó por las mejillas del joven espectador, pero no le importó mucho, simplemente bajó un poco la mirada, buscando desviar la atención que le estaba dirigiendo al otro. Pese a no verlo, escuchaba las palabras que le cantaba alrededor, cómo se movía girando alrededor de él con una lentitud casi encantadora y seductora. Lo estaba cortejando de nuevo, como había hecho hacía muchos años atrás. Estaba rogándole un perdón con cada letra que esa canción había mencionado, le estaba volviendo a enamorar con esas solas palabras. Por eso mismo se permitió sonreir y elevar la cabeza lo suficiente como para verlo parado muy cerca suyo.

 _Mi pobre corazón en directo_ _._ _  
_ _Mi pobre corazón en domingo._ _  
_ _Mi pobre corazón en pelotas._ _  
_ _Mi pobre corazón en Fa sostenido_ _._

Una mano le tomó por el mentón y le hizo mirarle a los ojos, nuevamente hubo una gran conexión entre ellos, como si una química les conectara aun estando separados por sus cuerpos. Siempre habían estado juntos, siempre se habían demostrado el amor que se tenían, siempre habían tenido discusiones y se habían ayudado entre ellos a superarlas.

La lágrima que rodó por las mejillas de ambos, una lágrima que les demostró que las cosas podían solucionarse. Una lágrima que significaba "perdón" para uno y "te perdono" para el otro. El sufrimiento y la soledad que ambos habían sentido en todo ese tiempo donde habían estado separados y habían perdido muchas de las cosas por las cuales habían trabajado les estaba siedo recompensado. Perdieron sus pilares, sus compañeros de caminos, y descubrieron que los caminos son fríos y aburridos cuando se andan solos.

Mientras el coro que hacían Yoh y Hao se escuchaba de fondo, Horo Horo acortó la distancia que separaba ambos labios y los unió en un beso que se les hizo eterno, un beso que les demostró todo el amor que se tenían y que no se había perdido en ningún momento. En ese sólo acto, se demostraron que iban a seguir juntos pese a todas las cosas, pese a todos los errores que pudieran cometer, y se prometieron nunca más hacer sufrir al otro. Una vez que se separaron se quedaron sonriendo y mirándose el uno al otro. Ahí fue cuando Ren se olvidó de toda la gente que los rodeaba y dio un fuerte abrazo a su amor, su verdadero amor. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que alguien lo iba a reemplazar?

—Te amo idiota —le susurró al oído mientras escuchaba los aplausos del público que, sin quererlo, habían sido testigos de una reconciliación esperada por todos.

—También te amo celoso —le respondió el Usui con tu típico tono gracioso, a lo que recibió un golpe en el hombro que le provocó risa, no porque no fuera fuerte, sino porque lo extrañaba.

 _Y mi pobre corazón,_

 _se me fue oxidando_ _._ _  
_ _Y mi pobre corazón,_

 _mira que siempre está llorando._

Ambos se habían extrañado demasiado, tanto habían llorado la pérdida del otro que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de cuánto óxido tenía su corazón. Sus corazones se habían oxidado lo suficiente como para quedarse petrificados ante la falta de su ser amado. Pero lo positivo de toda esa situación, fue que con ese beso, con sólo perdonarse y arrepentirse, bastó para que ese óxido se fuera de sus corazones y éstos volvieran a latir con la misma fuerza con la que habían latido con anterioridad.

– – –

 **Nota final:** Ahí termina este largo one-shot, pero espero que les haya gustado. Como una crítica, diría que el final fue un poco apresurado jaja pero así quedó. Gracias por leer y mil y un gracias si comentan :)

Kitty fuera, paz! Y escuchen Fito y fitipaldis! Son geniales :D


End file.
